A computing device such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, computer networking device, server, or the like, may generate heat during operation. If a component of the computing device becomes too hot, the component may cease operation and/or be damaged. To prevent such overheating, a computing device may include cooling elements such as cooling fans and heat sinks.